kikipanda825
by NerdyArtistGirl03
Summary: These are the prizes for kikipanda825!
1. Tagatha and Saphal in China

**This is kikipanda825's prize for figuring out who my other account was (me!).**

 **Also, I can't remember the last time I was in China, so this is really inaccurate especially because the world I'm painting for China is a place with lots of homes, bamboo forests, and historical buildings. i.e, no pollution.**

 **Also: I apologize for probably mixing up Chinese culture, and do you eat fried rice with chopsticks in China? As I said, I live half way across the world from there and have only been there once.**

Agatha sat in a bamboo forest. Tedros had decided to bring her to China, or rather, across the world. Recently, the two of them had found a portal in Gavaldon. A portal that lead them to this world. The people called it Earth.

Someone sat down next to Agatha. She looked to the side and her big brown eyes met Tedros' big blue ones.

"Nice isn't it." Tedros whispered. Agatha rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's like no where I've ever been." she answered. Tedros looked at her and smiled. Agatha breathed iin the sweet smell of flowers. She took in the landscape around her. Tall shoots of bamboo, flowerbeds with every color you could imagine... Like pink. Pink like Sophie.

"I miss her." Agatha whispered.

"I hate to say it," Tedros smiled. "But I do to."

The two exchanged another smile.

"Come on. Let's have an adventure." Agatha said, brushing Sophie from her mind. Tedros smiled. The two got up and held hands they laughed and ran towards the next bus.

oOo

Sophie sat in the dark halls of the School for Evil. Sophie looked across the room and saw the light illuminating on her True Love... Crystal eyes... and Snow White skin. Just like the skin that of Agatha. Sophie sighed. A black flash of light and her True Love appeared beside her. He turned Sophie's head to his with his hand.

"Sophie." he said.

"Yes, Raphal?" Sophie asked.

"I can hear your thoughts."

"I know you can." Sophie smiled, her green eyes gazing into his blue. Raphal smiled at her. Sophie looked away.

"Agatha... she's okay right?" Sophie asked nervously. Raphal snorted.

"I don't give a damn." he smiled. Sophie knew that he only cared for her... He took Sophie's hand and gazed into her eyes again. Sophie's eyes closed just as his lips touched hers.

oOo

"This is amazing." Agatha said, mouth full.

"It'd be even better if you knew how to use chopsticks." Tedros snickered, watching Agatha's rice fly everywhere.

"Well if they gave me a spoon..."

"But they didn't." Tedros smiled. Agatha swallowed her mouthful and kissed him. The two were eating fried rice. It was different being in this world. No magic. Well, there was a little bit of tingling of magic in the air, but not much else. Agatha and Tedros finished their food.

"Let's pay the bill." Agatha said. They paid and were rewarded with fortune cookies.

"Anyways. You still have that incantation for getting as back home? Because that's important." Agatha said as she cracked open her cookie. They'd eaten enough here to know there was a paper in it. Agatha read hers.

 _You will be blessed with a great surprise today._

"Huh." Agatha said, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's it say?" Tedros asked. Agatha read it aloud.

"Well, can't say we haven't had one of those." Tedros smirked. Agatha rolled her eyes.

"What's yours?" Agatha asked. Tedros squinted.

"Same thing except more weird. _You will be surprised with a great present sometime this day._ "

"Ih. Mines better." Agatha playfully bragged. Tedros snorted.

oOo

"Sophie." Rafal said.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"I have a surprise." Rafal smiled.

"What?" Sophie asked again. Rafal just smiled, and opened a dark portal. Sophie gasped. It was beautiful! A lakeside, bamboo shoots... crystal green grass! Rafal smiled again and took Sophie's hand. The two walked through the portal together. Sophie was okay with Rafal being Evil. She knew she had to be onthe lookout, just in case Rafal decided to do Evil. Neverthless, right now, she just wanted to spend time in this new world. Sophie smiled as she saw a familiar face in the crowd. Rafal just snorted..

oOo

"I suppose we should get back now." Agatha sai. Tedros nodded and rummaged through his stuff to get the scroll.

"But can't you stay just a bit longer?" called a voice. Agatha looked up. She gasped as she saw a girl with long blonde locks and emerald green eyes standing beside a man with snow white hair and blue eyes. Agatha smiled and ran up to Sophie and hugged her. Tedros stood and scratched his head and walked up to Raphal.

"Well. This sure is a surprise." Tedros said, stiffly.

"Uh-huh." Rafal answered, obviously unimpressed. The girls embraced and chatted as the guys just stood there.

"Do you want to sit?" Tedros asked. Raphal sat and Tedros sat beside him. They watched as their future brides chatted and hugged and smiled. Finally, Tedros spoke.

"Well, this has all been great! But I suppose we should go now..." Tedros said, clasping his hands. Agatha nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you later Sophie!" Agatha smiled. "I hope I see you again sometime."

The ugys did a double take. Didn't the girls hate eachother? Sophie noticed the guy's faces and laughed.

"We're girls. We have c atfights."

The two shrugged, used the scroll, and teleported themselves back home.

 **This was really bad... sorry kiki! I'll make a poem too, it'll be better, I promise! Also, sorry for all the errors at that last part... I am dong this on my computer, which sucks. Sory!**


	2. Agatha Poem

p style="text-align: center;"Her gown a mighty midnight blue,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Her hair an ebony hue./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Her eyes a shiny brown./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Her shoes a big black mound. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Her skin as fair as Snow White,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"She shines in the silvery light./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Her pretty name is Agatha,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh dear! What rhymes with that?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI hope you guys did like my rhyme,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm sorry, this took some time./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPlease review and rate,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAgain, I'm sorry for the wait!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI think I've lost the beat,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBut I think this is really neat!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongOkay, I'm done with the rhyming. Later, maybe, I'll write a non-rhyming poem. I've don it before, but they're awfully hard. Anyways, review your own poem and what you thought about this! If you send in a poem, then maybe I'll post it for you! If you don't want me to, then just say so. YAAAAAAAY!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAlso, this is random and has nothing to do with this, but do you play Pokemini? If you do, i'm funbubbles654!/strong/p 


End file.
